Storm of Purity
by NagisaShiota11
Summary: After a rather nasty beating, resulting in losing his right arm, Hiruzen employs the help of his son to get Naruto out of the village. Where Asuma decided to take him, was quite simple. The Fire Temple, of course! For the next seven years, Naruto trained under the tutelage of Chiriku. How will Konoha react to the white storm, that is Naruto? Find out!


Hiruzen stared at the young boy laying in the hospital bed. The boy was only five years old, and had an arm missing. The aged ninja sighed, "Naruto, I'm so sorry that you had to endure this," he muttered. "It's not your fault, dad, no one would have known that this would happen," a voice sounded from behind him.

Looking behind him, Hiruzen saw his son leaning on the doorway. "Thanks for coming so quickly, Asuma," he said. Asuma nodded and fully entered the room. "So, you wanted to see me?" he asked. Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, I want you to take Naruto away from Konoha when he regains consciousness," he said.

Asuma frowned, "You want me to take the kid to a safe location, after he lost his arm?" he asked. Hiruzen frowned and looked back on Naruto. "I didn't know it was this bad," he admitted. "You should have watched him more carefully, dad," Asuma said.

"I know that I messed up," Hizuen said mournfully. Asuma sighed, "I'll send a messenger bird to Chiriku explaining everything," he said. "You're taking him to the Fire Temple?" Hizuen asked surprised. His son nodded, "Yeah, I think it's the best place for him," he replied.

Hiruzen nodded, "I agree. The ninja monks should take good care of him for the next few years," he said. "So...you're sending the kit to a temple," mused a dark voice. The two Sarutobi's turned towards the bed to see Naruto sitting up, but his eyes had turned red.

"Kyuubi...I thought the Fourth locked you up completely," Hiruzen said. The fox laughed, "Foolish old man, that seal didn't quite lock all of me up," he said with a smirk. "Then allow me to completely seal you," Hiruzen said as he stood up. "I wouldn't if I were you. If something were to happen to my host's body in this condition, he just might die," the Kyuubi warned.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and sat down. "Then why are you here, Kyuubi?" he asked. "Oh, I just thought that I should give the little runt a gift, for losing his arm, is all," the Kyuubi said. "Gift? What kind of gift?" Hiruzen asked concerned. The Kyuubi's smirk grew wider, "Oh, just a gift that reflects his soul," he replied ominously.

Before ether of Sarutobi's could ask what he meant, Naruto's body fell backwards and Kyuubi went back into the blonde's subconscious. Naruto's hair started to turn snow white, and his skin took on a pale tint. The area around the white haired boy seemed to go cold and snow started to form around him.

Naruto groaned and his eyes started to slowly open. "Morning," the five year old yawned as he looked around. Father and son just stared at the boy. "What?" Naruto asked confused as his eyes went down his right side and his ice blue eyes widened. "Oh, would you look at that. My arm is missing," he said calmly.

The two Sarutobi's swear dropped. "Naruto, are you okay?" Hiruzen asked concerned. "I feel just fine," Naruto replied. "How's your arm?" Asuma asked. Naruto shrugged, "Can't feel it," he replied. Father and son exchanged looks. "Send the bird," Hiruzen ordered bluntly. "On it," Asuka said as he hurried out of the room.

~five hours later~

The Fire Temple doors opened and Chiriku bowed to his former teammate. "Asuma, it's nice to see you again," the monk greeted. "Hey, Chiriku, long time, no see," Asuma replied. Chiriku nodded in agreement and looked behind Asuma, to see a white blanket strapped to his back. "Is this the child you mentioned in your latter?" he asked.

Asuma nodded, "Yep. You've always had a better sense of judgement, when it came to children, mind taking a look?" he asked. "Of course not, anything for a fellow Guardian Shinobi," Chiriku said as he walked behind Asuma and took the toddler off his back.

The monk pulled down the blanket, to reveal a mop of white hair and an innocent, sleeping face. Chiriku placed his index finger on the boy's forehead and closed his eyes.

Chiriku stayed like that for a few minutes, before gasping and breaking the trance. A tear sliding off his cheek. "Poor child, he suffered too much for a such a young age," he whispered. "Yeah, I hope that he can be helped if I brought him here," Asuma said.

"You brought him to the right place, my friend. And don't worry, I happen to have a monk in training here that is around the same age as him," Chiriku said. "You mean Kazuma's kid?" Asuma asked. Chiriku nodded, "Speaking of the devil. Sora, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

Asuma looked towards the entrance to see a boy, around Naruto's age. "I couldn't sleep," Sora replied with a shrug. Chiriku was about to scold the boy, but Naruto started to leak some of the Kyuubi's chakra. The two adults' eyes widened as the chakra reached out to Sora. The five year old stepped back and gripped his bandaged arm.

"You...possess some...of my...chakra..." breathed a voice inside his mind. Sora narrowed his eyes, "Who are you," he whispered. "I am...the...Kyuubi," the voice whispered. Sora's eyes widened, "It can't be," he whispered. "Don't you hate all the glares that you reserve?" the Kyuubi whispered and Sora nodded.

"Then allow me to take that away," the Kyuubi whispered as the red chakra engulfed the six year old. Asuma and Chiriku watched with fearful looks as Sora's bandages fell off to reveal a demonic looking arm.

After a few minutes, the arm started to look human. A few minutes passed, and the red chakra disappeared. "W-what? How?" Sora whispered. "I took back what was originally mine, also the kit didn't what you to suffer the things that he did," the Kyuubi replied.

Sora nodded mutely and felt his now human hand. "I will leave the kit in your hands. Both your's, and the monk's hands. Do not disappoint me..." the Kyuubi warned as his voice, and chakra, faded into thin air.

"W-what just happened?" Chiriku asked. "T-the Kyuubi just lifted me of my curse," Sora said in a hushed tone. "The Kyuubi did that? Who knew that it was so kind," Asuma muttered. "I don't think the Kyuubi did it willingly, I think that kid asked it to," Sora said as he pointed towards the white blanket in Chirika's arms.

The two adults looked down on the five year old in slight awe. "I sense that this child will a bright future ahead of him," Chiriku commented and Asuma nodded in agreement.


End file.
